Physics Semblance Creation Guideline
Semblance Creation Guidlines. So we obviously know that Semblances are what makes any original character truly unique in the world of RWBY. However due to the fact that it's becoming popular, many OCs will obviously have Semblances that sound cool, or is particularly useful while being simple to explain or use; this leads to people thinking out of the box to create a new form or type of Semblance that is unique. This is something that we don't mind, heck we even encourage it. What we wil not tolerate however, is Semblances that make no absolute sense or is overpowered. Often these kinds of Semblances are made due to the desperation of the creator wanting something unique. This is why I'm creating this page in the middle of the night: To avoid such Semblances from popping out often, if not never at all. 'What we call as an 'Acceptable' Semblance' Semblances cannot be fully explained, nor do we think it will because of one reason: The more vague the origins or limitations of the semblances are the more creative room we( Or Mouty Oum ) has to expand the universe with. However we must acknowledge that there are some Semblances either too ridiculous or just plain Over Powered that we have to set up an explanation to describe an ' Acceptable Semblance'. An Unheard of Semblance(Canon-Wise) or any Semblance that doesn't appear to have any direct correlation with the Setting of RWBY is deemed Acceptable if it has been provided a satisying and detailed ( It doesn't have to be a very detailed analysis, even a breakdown on how it works is good enough ) explanation as to how it works. Semblances that are generally powerful will be considered as acceptable if it has an equal disadvantage to its advantages to balance the power equation 'The No-No List.' What else can I say? There are some people who break the sense of 'logic' (RWBYverse Logic that is, and may also include our current realm Logic if it applies) for the pursuit of a unique Semblance that we gotta put this up. #We do not accept OCs with Semblances that have the power of Death, the manipulation and reincarnation of dead Characters, or even suggested link to Death. This is to avoid an RP situation that goes along the lines of 'And Jack used his Death Semblance to Grip the heart of Mary. She dies and he reincarnates her as his slave.'. That's just sick and overpowering. #Any Semblances that show heavy derivation from any Canon Semblance is deemed as an attempt of plagarism as well as lack of creativity. No. #Semblances that have Psychic powers or Manipulation of Humans will not be accepted, no matter the explanation to avoid RP situations like: " And Mary used her Psychic powers to manipulate Jack into jumping off the bridge they were on. He dies instantly.". Just no. #Semblances CANNOT be fully or majorly influenced by their weapons: In this circle we view it as Semblance came first before the Weapon. However Weapons can be made to better suit the Semblance. #Semblances cannot change the Laws of Physics, but they can bend it in a way that benefits them. No, you cannot create new Physic Laws. The current ones are hard as it is to understand you want to add more to the list? Get the hint by the name, bro/sis. #Semblances cannot be used to Create Sentient beings, fully or even partial. You're not God guys. #Oh, no temporal Manipulation on a general scale. Conclusion The Semblance part of RWBY is an iffy subject but with some few basic principles we find that you can bend it to your advantage. There are others to add to the no-no list, but they mostly involve common sense of the user, and there isn't any way we can fill it up with all posible no-no options, because that'll take a year and a half coming up with stuff like that. The main point is, we encourage creativity in the creation process, but at the same time we have to monitor Powers that can break the Fanon and Canon, so we've set up this page to serve as a basic guidelines to people joining this website. So what else can we say? Enjoy your Power! Category:Guidelines